


Slip In

by d__T



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 99th ravager clan, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Somnophilia, the yussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Exactly what it says in the tags.Kraglin asked, in roundabout fashion, for some somnophilia kink. Yondu slips it to him while Kraglin's asleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> beta? what beta?

Kraglin yelped in his sleep and then snuggled back against Yondu, promptly waking him up. Yondu had been dreaming some pleasant nonsense which was rare enough that he was most of a mind to flick Kraglin awake until Kraglin snuggled back again.

And that put Yondu in mind to try something that Kraglin had mentioned once. He'd been shame faced and struggled with his words, like any time Yondu dragged something out of him. The temptation to laugh is always so strong when his usually vocal second stumbles like that but Kraglin had made it clear that he's ready and willing to sacrifice the chain of command to drag a point through Yondu's thick skull. So instead of laughing, Yondu simply files away for later the ideas he pulls out of Kraglin.

Later appears to be now, and Yondu slides his hand from where it's draped over Kraglin's skinny ribs to grope his equally skinny butt, and then to press a finger against his hole. Yondu finds it still a bit soft from being fucked the night previous and still greased. That'll make this easier and he wonders if he could slide his cock in, like Kraglin had asked. Certainly he could slip him a fingertip right now.

Kraglin makes a weird snuffling noise. Yondu freezes like he's been caught.

Kraglin makes no further movement. 

Yondu relaxes and wiggles the finger deeper into Kraglin’s hole. Yeah, Kraglin will be doable soon enough.

He stretches to grab the slick from where it ended up last night and one handedly starts to slick his cock. The motion slides the head against where his finger pushes into Kraglin and if he just pushes. Oh, it'll slip right in.

Kraglin grunts and shoves way harder than is absolutely necessary and for a split moment Yondu thinks he's gonna have a terrible morning. And then Kraglin curls his head forward and mumbles “Yondu” in a warm tone.

Well, ain't that the damnedest thing? Yondu pulls his finger to the side, stretching Kraglin's hole a bit more and pushes his cock in as his finger slips out. He’s just got the head of it in when Kraglin grunts and twitches again, almost dislodging Yondu’s careful progress. Still doesn’t seem displeased, or even aware of what’s going on. Yondu is genuinely astounded even as he pushes a little further in.

He can’t really thrust, not at this angle, not without gripping Kraglin’s hips to align him better. And that would wake him, which is by Yondu’s guess, not the point of this exercise. So, he strokes his cock with a loose two fingers as he slowly presses his way in. It’s not terribly satisfactory until he switches to rubbing the nub of his clit hiding below his cock. The grease still on his fingers combined with his own slick makes tweaking it painless and highly pleasurable. Yeah, that’s more like it. His mind presents him with the idea of jerking off into Kraglin and letting Kraglin wake up full of cum and suddenly he thinks he gets this kink now. Better late than never as his breath comes more harshly across Kraglin’s hairy shoulders.

There’s an easy rhythm of sliding two fingers back along the jut of his clit and into the small hollow space behind his balls, pressing hard, and then repeating that sort of mimics his tiny lazy thrusts into Kraglin’s hole. It builds up so quickly, that dual stimulation and he comes quickly and surprisingly gently. Yondu can feel his cock and his clit jerk in unison and he rubs just a little bit more to stretch it out. And only when he can lay still does he slide out of Kraglin, leaving a trail of cum on the other man, and rests his head against his back. In usual fashion, he makes cleanup a future Yondu problem and is promptly asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kraglin wakes, it's with a stretch and a yawn. Yondu pushes him with a grumble, so he rolls away to sit up and catalog the previous night's marks. Nothing too extraordinary until he feels himself leak a little. He's never quite managed to quash the flinch that always follows that slippery feeling and there's the faint sound of a sleepy Yondu laughing at him.

Kraglin twists to glare at him, but catches that slitted red gaze instead.

"...did you?" Kraglin slips a hand under himself to prod at whatever leaked out of him. It's cum, and far fresher than he'd expect from last night.

Yondu grins.

That's enough of an answer. "Thanks, boss." But lest it be too much of a moment, Kraglin wipes his hand across Yondu's ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost lost this to the sands of time


End file.
